


[Podfic] Strip Your Sleeve and Show Your Scars - written by starfleetdicks

by bravenclawesome



Series: Merlin Podfics by bravenclawesome [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: Merlin does not usually undress completely before Arthur, bathe with him, linger after sex, nothing. Arthur craves nothing more than to touch Merlin and explore every inch of his skin but Merlin doesn't let him. At least, not until one night, when he lets Arthur strip him and falls asleep without fuss after they make love and Arthur counts it both as a blessing and as a curse. It shouldn't hurt to get the things you want.





	[Podfic] Strip Your Sleeve and Show Your Scars - written by starfleetdicks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strip Your Sleeve and Show Your Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775694) by [starfleetdicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks). 



> If you have a short fic (under 5000 words) that you would like me to record, please submit it for my consideration on [my Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Also, can you believe this is my 100th work?

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

**Duration:** 00:07:54

**Size:** 8.0 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m696aauaasg47q1/Strip_Your_Sleeve_and_Show_Your_Scars.mp3/file) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Zm-NQg_X-5w).  
  
---|---


End file.
